Flame Mystery
Spells Revelations Burning Magic (Su) Whenever a creature fails a saving throw and takes fire damage from one of your spells, it catches on fire. This fire deals 1 point of fire damage per spell level at the beginning of the burning creature’s turn. The fire lasts for 1d4 rounds, but it can be extinguished as a move action if the creature succeeds at a Reflex save (using the spell’s DC). Dousing the creature with water as a standard action grants a +2 bonus on this save, while immersing the creature in water automatically extinguishes the fire. Spells that do not grant a save do not cause a creature to catch on fire. Cinder Dance (Ex) Your base speed increases by 10 feet. At 5th level, you receive Nimble Moves as a bonus feat. At 10th level, you receive Acrobatic Steps as a bonus feat. You do not need to meet the prerequisites to receive these feats. Oracles with the lame oracle curse cannot select this revelation. Fire Breath (Su) As a standard action, you can unleash a 15-foot cone of flame from your mouth. This flame deals 1d4 points of fire damage per level. A Reflex save halves this damage. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. The save DC is Charisma-based. Firestorm (Su) As a standard action, you can cause fire to erupt around you. You can create one 10-foot cube of fire per oracle level. These cubes can be arranged in any pattern you desire, but each cube must be adjacent to another and one must be adjacent to you. Any creature caught in these flames takes 1d6 points of fire damage per oracle level, with a Reflex save resulting in half damage. This fire lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. You can use this ability once per day. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Form of Flame (Su) As a standard action, you can assume the form of a Small fire elemental, as elemental body I. At 9th level, you can assume the form of a Medium fire elemental, as Elemental Body II. At 11th level, you can assume the form of a Large fire elemental, as Elemental Body III. At 13th level, you can assume the form of a Huge fire elemental, as Elemental Body IV. You can use this ability once per day, but the duration is 1 hour/level. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Gaze of Flames (Su) You can see through fire, fog, and smoke without penalty as long as the light is sufficient to allow you to see normally. At 7th level, you can gaze through any source of flame within 10 feet per oracle level, as if using clairvoyance. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level, but these rounds do not need to be consecutive. Heat Aura (Su) As a swift action, you can cause waves of heat to radiate from your body. This heat deals 1d4 points of fire damage per two oracle levels (minimum 1d4) to all creatures within 10 feet. A Reflex save halves the damage. In addition, your form wavers and blurs, granting you 20% concealment until your next turn. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. Molten Skin (Ex) You gain resist fire 5. This resistance increases to 10 at 5th level and 20 at 11th level. At 17th level, you gain immunity to fire. Touch of Flame (Su) As a standard action, you can perform a melee touch attack that deals 1d6 points of fire damage +1 point for every two oracle levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 11th level, any weapon that you wield is treated as a flaming weapon. Wings of Fire (Su) As a swift action, you can manifest a pair of fiery wings that grant you a fly speed of 60 feet with average maneuverability. You can use these wings for 1 minute per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1 minute increments. You must be at least 7th level before selecting this revelation. Final Revelation Master of Fire (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, you become a master of fire. You can apply any one of the following feats to any fire spell you cast without increasing the level or casting time: Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Silent Spell, or Still Spell. You do not need to possess these feats to use this ability. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited